Car Crash
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Jake & Miley are happily married. Miley's secret is out and all is well until Luanne comes back. When Jake is caught in an affair with Luanne, whom her mistaked for Miley, will Miley forgive him before his life is taken by a car crash caused by Luanne?


Miley and Jake were now married along with Oliver and Lily. Mily's secret of being Hannah Montana was out and she was completely famous. Luanne, Miley's cousin was completely jealous and sought revenge on her cousin. And she knew exactly how to do it.

Mley was driving home and opened the bedroom door to see Jake making love to Luanne.

'My God!' Miley cried.

Jake looked at her then at Luanna.

'Oh my God. Shit! Miles wait!'

'Yeah, Miley wait!' Luanne jeered. Miley didn't listen she ran away as fast as she could. How could Jake do this to her. After all the times they had had together.

'Miley! Please, I had no idea it was your cousin!'

'Well you should have!' Miley slapped him and ran away into the darkness, leaving Jake on his own in the dark.

Jake stepped into his sports car and went for a drive.

'Oh Miley. If only you knew how much I loved you.' he said and suddenly his car flipped over and a lorry with a laughing Luanna drove past.

'I LOVE YOU MILEY!' Was the last thing Jake yelled before everything went back.

Still fuming at Jake, Miley turned on the TV, the channel was the news and so Miley watched it.

_Actor Jake Ryan was, according to many spectators, driving in his sports car. Ryan's car hit a Tenasseean lorry driven my a girl that looked strangly like his wife, only the accent was different. His car was flipped upside down. Jerry has more to say._

Miley's mouth was wide open. Luanne? Jake? Jake had been telling the truth. Miley always knew how Luanne had always wanted to destroy her.

_Thanks Jim. As you can see, the hospital managed to get Jake Ryan out of the car before it exploded. Luanne Gerrard, the driver who delibdrately drove into Ryan's car, has been arrested. One person who was interviewed earlier by me, said that the last thing she heard Jake say was that he loved Miley. Apparently he yelled it. Ryan is now in Mlibu's hospital, doctors and nurses don't have any thing to report on his progress_

Miley turned the TV off as Lily ran in.

'Miley! I'm so sorry!'

'The cheater deserved it Lils.'

'Miley! How couold you say that. Luanne did it on purpose!'

'But him having sex with her?'

'You know Luanne. She was obviously trying to break you up! You practically look the same! Just go and see him.'

Miley entered the hospital and entered her husbands ward. He was unconscious and was all bloodied up. He had wires going in and out of him and there were a lot of moniters. Half his face was burnt and Miley felt tears come to her eyes.

'I hate you Jake Ryan!' she sobbed. 'But I also love you so much. I'm sorry but we'll have to have a divorce. I'm sorry I didn't tell you; but I'm pregnant with your child.'

Jake heard everything she said but he couldn't open his eyes. He grunted and Miley glared at him.

Slowly and painfully he opened an eye.

'Goodbye Miley.'

'What's that supposed to mean. It's not like your gonna die Jake Ryan.' Miley laughed harshly.

'I love you Miley.' Jake whispered before closing his eyes again. Miley stomped out of the room and back to their home. She was leaving.

Miley woke the next morning to find herself crying. She was sleeping in the bed Jake had "accidently" made love to Luanne. It was too painful. And what's more? She was having Jake's child! Miley swithed the TV on and turned to the 8:00 am news.

_That's all on the President this morning. Anyway, back to a tpic that happened yesterday._

Miley sat up in bed.

_Jake Ryan, actor age 23, married to Miley Stewart or Hannah Montana, singer age 22, died early Sunday morning. A nurse gave a message to one of our reporters and he gave it to me. So here it is:_

_**Dear my darling Miley,**_

_**I understand that you no longer want to be married to someone like me and I totally understand that. I just want you to know that, I love you and no girl or cousin in this world could tear my love away. Luanne can take her (BEEP) someplace else. Raise our child well. Just remember that,what ever you choose, I hope that I'll always remain with you.**_

_So Ms Montana, if you listened to that, I think we can all conclude that Mr Ryan dearly loved you. Anyway back to our main headline..._

Miley had tears pouring down her face. The last thing she had said to Jake was that she hated him. She looked down and her growing belly.

'I know your name sweetie- Jake.' she sobbed

**There done, please R&R. NO FLAMES!**


End file.
